This is the Way I lived
by Sorrow-Filled-Tears
Summary: My hanyou character Ericka gets involved with Sakyo and Team Toguro and is forced to do what they tell her to do or she loses her family. Everything from killing to stealing is added to her resume as she is forced to work. Menwhile Koenma and his spirit d
1. Intro

This is the Way I Lived  
Prologue:  
"The Start of the Beginning"

"If you don't pack now you will make us miss the flight tomorrow and you will be the one disappointed not me," my mother yelled down the hall. My mother Leah was one of the four other pestering human parts of my family. There was also my father Rick, my younger brother Alex, and my even younger sister Crissy. I was so excited about going to Japan that I had forgotten to pack so I stayed up all night choosing what I would take even after the sands of sleep came for me.-I hope something exciting happens in Japan because I'm tired of the same old life, living it day after day-Ericka thought.

My name is Ericka and I am a perfectly normal human... How boring is that? I am 5'4", have dark brown hair with red highlights, tan skin. My family looks basically all the same except for the highlights and my eyes which are Sapphire blue. They are the only weird thing around. I'm finally in Japan it has been my dream to come here since I found out about anime, and now I'm finally here getting ready to go.

At 5 we left for Japan. When we finally arrived at our hotel we were all tired except me because tomorrow I would seek out a shrine I had heard about from a friend.


	2. This Is How It Started

This Is How It Started Chapter 1:

-Being in Japan for real is so cool- Ericka thought as she walked down the block going towards they're hotel. She was looking at a booklet for tourists when she hit something and fell backwards.  
"Oh, sorry about that I wasn't watching where I was going, "she said looking up.She had bumped into a long black haired man with violet/blue eyes, who to her had a strange taste for clothing.-He looks like he's ready for Halloween in that outfit- she thought as the man walked away. "Geeze he could've at least said 'it's ok 'or ' that's alright', at least something," Ericka said to herself as she walked inside the hotel.-Well at least my Birthday is something to look forward to.  
"Happy early b-day sis," said Alex as he wrapped his arms around his sister, squeezing as hard as he could, which wasn't very hard at all.  
"Yeah happy birthday," Said Crissy Ericka's Little sister.  
For the rest of the day Ericka and her family celebrated Ericka's 13th birthday unaware that they were being watched.

"Are you ready Karasu?" said Sakyo through a mobile phone.  
"Of Course," said Karasu while watching Ericka's family celebrate. –Now we will see if that Toguro's theory is correct- he thought jumping out of his hiding spot and into an open window on the floor beneath Ericka's room.As he entered the occupants screamed as they saw him.  
"Pathetic Humans," Karasu muttered before setting off a few small explosions, and leaving the room.

"Did you hear that?"asked Ericka's father hearing a noise outside.  
"I know I did,"said Alex and Crissy in unison.  
"What do you think it was?" asked her mother.  
"I'm not sure,"Ericka said looking at the door.That was when she noticed the smoke as well as new screams.  
"AHHHHHHHH THERE'S A FIRE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES,"screamed a person outside.  
They all got up and headed out the door and into the hall."Do you think it was the noises from earlie?" asked Alex.  
"More than likely the noises from earlier were explosion,"her father stated.  
"Oh My God!" Ericka screamed as she looked at the hallway in front of them. The stairs were emitting smoke and the fire had them and all the others who had made it to their floor surrounded.  
"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!"shouted the people around them."THERE'S NO HOPE FOR US!"some yelled.  
-That's weird the flames are moving closer to us as if they know we're here-Ericka thought. The flames moved along the walls as though dancing. The gold/red glow engulfed the hallway and closed in on it's prey.

-Pitiful humans not one of them trying to escape.None of them calm enough to jump out a window or go through the falmes.-Karasu thought as he watched the chaos below.-The only calm one is that girl. The one Toguro said was a demon, though I see nothing special about her. She is just a normal human and like the rest she will be painfully burned alive. The best type of death is always a painful one, atleast for enemies- he thought falling gracefully out of the tree towards the rear of the building where a man waited in the shadows.  
"Well done Karasu. You've accomplished your mission. I will be waiting for your return at HQ," walking away from the burning building as though there was no fire, and it was a completly normal day..

"Stay together and stay away from the flames,"said Ericka's father huddleing them all closer. –How are we going to get out of this? – he thought. As the smoke slowly engulfed the room.


	3. This Is What I Found

This Is What I Found  
Chapter: 2  
Recap : Ericka and her family along with other occupants in the hotel are trapped in a fire thanks to Karasu.  
-What are we going to do we're completely trapped. God I wish I could do something there are children here- Ericka thought looking around at all the barely visible people.  
The smoke now had them in a cloud so thick they could barely see their hands in front of their faces. All they could hear was coughing all around them do to the intoxicating smoke. Everyone with a look of either Fear or Sorrow on their faces. Everyone there had the same question in their minds "When will 'they' come?" And by they, they meant the Firemen. -Humph some hero's they are...-thought Ericka.

"HELP ME! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME! "yelled a small voice from one of the rooms.  
"OH NO!KOHAKU! WHERE ARE YOU! "yelled a very distressed women at the side of the hallway.  
Running to the edge of where the flames were Ericka tried tolisten for the boys voice. When she had finally determined which room the  
person was in she looked for something to open the door with that was when she noticed that something wasn't right.-Why aren't we dead yet?-she  
asked herself-the fire should have killed us all by now- She thought looking at the border-line between the fire and what little room remained  
theirs.-The fire is being held back as if a barrier is there, but even if there is one it will only prolong our deaths. If we stay here much we  
will all die from the smoke anyway. Oh no the person! I totally forgot- Ericka thought as she ran straight through the flames and door into the  
room completely ignoring her families screams of protest. Upon entering the room she saw a girl about her brothers age(11) lying  
unconscious on the floor near the bed.-Oh no I'm too late-Ericka thought running over to the girl fearing the worst. Ericka lifted the girls head  
onto her lap and felt for a pulse.- She's so cold and I don't feel a pulse-Ericka thought sorrow and regret pouring over her in waves.  
"You can't help someone who is too weak to help themselves," said a voice from the window. Whipping her head around she saw him  
again." Who are you and why aren't you helping me or anyone else here?" Ericka as distress the feeling that now overpowered her.  
"How rude of me. I am Karasu and I was sent here to ...",Karasu paused as though looking for a specific word," collect you," Karasu  
finished. With a sudden rush of rage Ericka yelled at Karasu "GOD DAMN YOU TO HELL! GET AWAY FROM ME IF YOU ARE NOT GOING TO HELP ME! "In the process she also succeeded in sending him back into a wall. Turning back to the dead girl she put her aside and stood up whispering," I'm sorry I was to late." Then she turned back to Karasu her Sapphire blue eyes now glowing a bright neon blue." Now leave. I have no time to deal with you I  
have more important things to do right now," Ericka said in a deathly calm voice. "Right now I must save these people," Ericka said leaving the  
room with a flash of light she and the people were gone.

"I've got a question for you Toguro," Sakyo said watching the hanyou girl through a screen as she teleported herself and all the  
people to safety." Why did the girls powers surface when they did and not when she was in the room with her parents trapped at  
the beginning?" Sakyo asked.

"That would be because she is a hanyou, and Hanyou almost always gain the power to save themselves when theitr lices are in danger which also makes fighting them most enjoyable," Toguro replied with a sneer.

"I understand that but I also understand that Hanyou lose control of their minds while in that form, why was she able to accomplish her task when she should not be able to?" Sakyo asked.  
"That would be her psychic half taking affect. Her desire to help those people was strong enough to stay in control," Toguro said replying.

"The girl was stronger than I had originally thought," said Karasu entering from the shadows.  
"Indeed she was," Sakyo stated calmly.  
"Next time you will not underestimate the girl and Bui will be accompanying you," said Toguro Starring at the screen as the Hanyou passed out in the woods.

"Huh what happened?" Ericka asked aloud getting up from the ground, "Where am I and how did I get here?" She thought aloud looking  
around at the woods in front of her.-This is so beyond weird how did I get here with all these people?- Ericka thought .  
"What are we going to do? She wasn't supposed to be able to do that!" Exclaimed her mother.  
"I know but we will have to deal with it and she did only goodwith her powers anyway," said her father clearly defending her. Ericka slowly crept behind a tree to listen in on her parents conversation. "We have to tell her now," said her father.

"No... we can't it would be too strange... all the things we've kept from her," said her mother looking down her face hidden from view, "Besides you told me that this wouldn't happen, you told me that we could raise them like normal humans, how did this happen?" she said looking at  
her husband.  
"Leah, calm down I also remember telling you that there was a chance that their powers would awaken at some point in time. This was the chance we chose to take. We will just have to explain to her what has happened," Her father said calmly.  
"But Rick how do you think she will respond when we tell her that she's half demon? What do you think she'll say? She definitely won't be happy. Besides we would have to tell her about everything like the Makai. What are we going to do? Just go up to her and say ' Ericka you're half psychic demon, and you have psychic powers so we would appreciate it if you used your powers for good and not evil'? Is that how its going to be?" said Leah glaring at her husband. Then they heard a noise and turned to see Ericka running towards the trees

- I can't believe they never told us! I mean is they knew that there was a chance that we their own children could end up like this then why wouldn't they tell us? Why Why? Why?- Ericka thought angrily not noticing that she was headed straight for a gang of demons. By the time she noticed she was face-to-face with one of them. -Oh no. what am I going to do now?- Ericka thought as the demons silently surrounded her laughing at their good fortune of having found something to play with.  
"What have we here?" a demon said  
"It's a weak human girl," said another.  
"Lets have our fun before Koenma's team gets here," said another. Then the one who looked like their leader stepped up.  
"Let me have my fun with her first," he said looking Ericka up and down.

"Karasu this time there will be no mistakes. You will go save the girl with Bui, and bring her here," said Sakyo not even looking at Karasu. Karasu and Bui left without another word. Then the Toguro Brothers entered  
the room.  
"Sakyo why go through the trouble of saving that girl when you could just kill her?" asked the Elder brother.  
"Killing her would be both a waste of Talent and money I believe that with training we could make a very big profit off of her," Sakyo said getting up and heading towards the door. "We should head down to welcome our guest,"

"What is it Koenma?" Botan said as she rushed into Koenma's office.  
"If we don't act fast an innocent life will be lost and a powerful one at that," said Koenma hopping down from his chair and heading towards the door. "I need you to get Yusuke and the rest of them to the forest on the outskirts of town now. While I go do some research,"  
"Got it," Said Botan pulling out her oar and flying away. On her way to Yusuke's house she saw Keiko and was about to ask her where Yusuke was when out of nowhere a demon popped out and attacked her.  
"Keiko use this to call Yusuke," Botan cried as she flew higher on her oar.  
"But I don't understand...how do I contact Yusuke with this?" Keiko said looking at the communication mirror.  
"Open it and call Yusuke," Botan said as she dodged another attack. Listening to Botan's instruction Keiko opened the mirror and Yusuke could be seen.  
"Yusuke, Yusuke! Get over here right now this thing is attacking Botan! Hurry!" Keiko yelled into the mirror. As soon as Keiko turned around the demon was heading straight for her. Keiko turned and ran as fast as she could to get away but she was cornered.  
"KEIKO DUCK!" yelled Yusuke from outside of the circle of demons just as they were going to attck Keiko. Yusuke shot a spirit gun blast at the one nearest to Keiko and beat up the others. Running over to Keiko Yusuke asked," Are you ok Keiko? And Where is Botan?"  
"I'm fine Yusuke but Botan's up there ,"she said pointing up into the sky where Botan was trying to dodge the attacks from some of the flying demons. By the time Yusuke got Botan to safety, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara were already there.  
"Koenma has a mission for you if it isn't to late already, "Botan said adn then told them about the girl in the forest.

-What am I going to do? I can't fight them off- Ericka thought frantically dodging the leaders attempts to catch her. Then all of sudden the demons exploded and she was knocked unconscious, but before she completely black out she caught a glimpse of Karasu.


	4. This Is What They Said

This Is What They Said

Chapter 4:

"Did you bring her back?" asked Sakyo waitng rather impatiently near the door.

"It was simple," said Karasu walking out of the shadows.

"So where is she? Shouldn't she be here?" inquired Sakyo getting frustrated.

"She is resting," said Bui out of nowhere standing at the door leading to Ericka's room.- They will force her to fight someway and she will be forever tormented as I am- Bui thought looking into the shadows with a rather solem expression.

Inside of her room Ericka did not know what was going on for she was deep in sleep, or she was until she felt a sharp pang of pain at the nape of her neck. –Oww that hurts- Ericka thought as she sat up in the bed rubbing the nape of her neck. –Now how did I get here? – she asked herself looking around the room .-Oh I remember now! I was in the forest the demons surrounded me , and Karasu was there, and ...Oh yeah I'm a Hanyou- she thought to herself glumly. Getting up she headed towards the door then stopped dead in her tracks when she heard voices from just beyond the door. Without even trying she heard what they were saying.

"So how exactly did you find out about the girl, Toguro?" asked a man who's voice she had never heard.

"That was the simple part. There are not that many psychic demons left in existents. Another thing is that untrained psychic demons such as the girl emit energy waves that can reach very far distances. This makes tracking them very easy. As for how I found out about her family, that is a bit more complicated. I had fought her grandfather in the Dark Tournament I had won in and he proved to be a strong opponent. So I kept track of his family hoping to come across an even stronger opponent. And well it paid off for this girl contains an immense amount of Spirit Energy and she also has a special psychic demon feature as rare as the tear gems that few ice demon cry. She has pure energy which is different from life and spirit energy. It is usually used to heal but when trained properly it can be used to give the wielder more power which would be a great thrill in battle...oh and by the way you can come out now," said Toguro almost laughingly.

Timidly coming out of the room Ericka saw that there were 4 people in the room. Karasu who was barely visible in the shadows, a young man in a business suit , a creepy looking guy that had long wavy grayish hair, who appeared to be crawling on a bigger guys shoulder. The bigger guy had sunglasses on and had lots of muscle, and barely noticeable because he was so quiet was a warrior looking fellow who was tall and wore an old fashioned suit of armor.-Weird fellows, mental note to stay away from mister creepy crawly- Ericka thought as she looked around the room.

"Uh...um where am I and why am I here?" said Ericka not exactly scared but just a bit overwhelmed.

"How rude of us I am Sakyo , the man with the armor is Bui, and I believe you've met Karasu, "Sakyo said pausing to look at the two other men, "The other two are the Toguro brothers, as for why you are here...that would be because of your power...I was generous enough to offer you a job as an assassin in my services, which you will except without arguments of any kind or pay the price which would be having the Toguro's kill your family. I believe that is enough informarion for now. Oh and this is all in payment for the serivces Karasu and Bui provided you in the forest."

"What services!" Ericka said perplexed and a bit scared now.

"Well they saved you didn't they?" said the smaller of the Toguro brothers in a creepy laughing voice," and to Sakyo that counts as service. So now you owe us."

"I think we'll be going now," said the Bigger of the brothers walking down the hall.

"It's time for training already?" asked Sakyo. The only reply he got was a slight nod from the bigger of the Toguro's. "Well then why don't you go train with them, as I;m sure you still have lots to learn about your powers and such. I can't have you dying on the job now can I?" As he said this Sakyo walked in the opposite direction and left Ericka there stunned.


End file.
